Awaking Love
by Neikka
Summary: Okay my very first story, chapter 5 is up and ready to be read. This is just going to be a short knux/rouge, Knuckles Rouge, whatever you want to call 'em romance story if it goes the way I'm planning it to, but there's not much to say about it yet.READ I
1. Confusion

All right guys here it is, my very first story sorry if it sucks but you know I had to write_ something_ anything because I have been on this site for who knows how long and I haven't done a thing this took me about 2 weeks to write so yeah here goes nothing!

**Disclaimer:** by the way before you people read just to let you know (just like everyone else) I don't own any Sonic characters or items, surprised?

Chapter 1: Utter Confusion

A certain attractive white mobian bat was lying down on her comfortable bed in her luxurious room. She was silently gazing at the beautiful full moon, and all of its stars surrounding it, which was something she did every night now. Whenever she was alone like this, her mind always seemed to wander off and she would picture many different images in front of her, but no matter what, they always seemed to come back to this one person and this one event.

She liked to tell herself that she did not know why that knucklehead haunted her memories or that she only thought of him because he had saved her life at the meteor herd. She actually _did _know but she would not allow herself to believe it because she thought of it as a weakness. She knew she loved him but had no clue as to why because she hardly knew him at all.

She had not seen him for a long time either. She knew she missed him, and she knew she wanted to see him. ' But there's no way' she thought 'He's gone and I have no idea where he went or when I'm going to see him again' she told herself sorrowfully.

She liked to stare at the moon, especially when it was a crescent shape because it reminded her of the crescent Knuckles had on his chest.

She wanted to find him but she didn't know why, because it wasn't as if she was going to tell him how she felt about him.

Many times, she would wonder if he loved her too, but she knew he didn't. That was a ridiculous thought and she would always laugh at herself for thinking such a thing. Even though she knew it wasn't true she found it a comforting thing to think about.

' If he did love me, I would be the most happiest person alive…or dead,' she thought to herself.

Whenever she would try to convince herself that she hated him, she would always remember that moment… after he had saved her… when they were staring into each others eyes… then she would relive the entire moment again. Then after she remembered everything she would tell herself that he_ did_ love her. Then she would chide herself for yelling at him afterwards.

'Why did I yell at him for saving me?' she would ask herself billions of times. 'Why did I tell him to let go of me? Maybe if I didn't let go of him, and we just kept on staring at each other… maybe he would have kissed me-' She laughed at herself and felt completely embarrassed after that last thought. Then she started to blush very deeply, which embarrassed her even more.

She would realize after a while, that the reason she yelled at him was because he couldn't know how she felt…no way.

'If he did find out that I loved him he would probably just hate me even more than he already does' she sighed, 'I wonder what it would be like if we were together.'

Even though all of her thoughts were clearly impossible, these were the kind of things that ran through her head each night. Even if she was utterly confused as to why she loved him, there was no denying it, and that was what got her very mad. She had never loved anyone in her life until now and she didn't have any experience in it, but as far as she knew… it sucked, real bad. Then she would confuse herself even more by saying things like I love him and hate him, which was true but she would only go with one or the other.

However, once again she just let that go because it would just bother her too much.

So now, she was thinking about where he could be. She never remembered him talking about where he lived or where he came from but those were her last thought before she fell into a deep slumber with Knuckles on her mind as usual.

Rouge was having a dream… a dream about a place filled with trees, and this place was so beautiful too. Then she saw the Master Emerald shrine and below that she saw the best thing there, it was the handsome red guardian sleeping at the stairs of the shrine by the Master Emerald.

However, her dream ended there because she jolted awake from her sleep shocked

She knew that place.

However, she had been there no more than twice in her entire life. Rouge did not know what this place was called but she knew where it was and how she could get there.

She got up from bed as quick as a flash and got dressed as fast as she possibly could. She had no idea what was making her do this. It was just another dream just like all the other ones she had had about knuckles.

She didn't know why, but she was having a good feeling about this, and she was acting so frantic she wanted to get to that place as soon as possible. So after a minute at max she grabbed a few things and went as fast as she could out the door.

Next Chapter

Okay guys what did you think? Did it suck,was it terrific, good,what? Let me know all right. Any reviews are welcomed but this is my first so I need to know what's what. I know I hardly used their names I mostly used she or he or whatever. Got any pointers, tips, anything just let me know, Oh ideas too okay l8ters got to get to work


	2. Sleepless Dreams

Sorry about the wait guys but I have been busy because of the holidays and all that, well anyway I finally am deciding to post this chapter and I hope you guys like it but just so you know I have no clue where this idea came from for this chapter I was in a weird mood I guess when I wrote this because I never could have thought of something like this. I hope you like it but I can't guarantee. Oh and thank you Golden-Yellow Girl, Perla Nemesis,Midnight Lullabye, and White Keyblade Oathkeeper for reviewing! You're the best, thanks!

Disclaimer: Same as the first, sadly I don't own any Sonic characters, I wish I did but I don't so yeah, anyway here's chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sleepless Dreams

Meanwhile Knuckles was trying, without success, to fall asleep. He was lying down on the cold steps that ran up to the very top of the shrine, where the Master Emerald was. After about three hours of failure he decided to get up and walk around the large island. He was so tired so he didn't understand why sleep wouldn't come. Knuckles pulled himself up and stretched before getting up and walking down the stairs.

This was nothing new to him though, because whenever he would start to think about all of his friends and all that had ever happened to him, he would get caught up in his thoughts and memories which is what kept the sleep away.

However he didn't know this and just got extremely annoyed about not being able to sleep. Knuckles rose to his feet and very slowly walked across the grass with his arms crossed over his chestuntil he got to a crystal clear waterfall.

He kneeled beside the waterfall, scooped water into his hands, and splashed the warm water on his face in hope of it washing away all of his thoughts so that he could have a clear mind. He did this about three times before actually taking a drink of it.

He felt somewhat refreshed, though not by much. He let out a sigh before walking back to the emerald.

When he reached the stairs, he suddenly looked behind him, he didn't know what made him do it, but he felt as if someone was watching him, or possibly even following him, but he saw no one. Nothing just the same trees and grass and the same shadows that came every night.

He felt a little suspicious and freaked out, but he was so tired he didn't even really care that much so he just continued to walk up the stairs until he reached the top.

He laid his back against the side of the Emerald and tried once more to fall asleep. He felt more relaxed and finally started to drift off to sleep.

Knuckles had been having strange dreams lately, nightmares almost, and tonight wasn't very different, because he already had a strange feeling, but he wasn't sure why.

Once he had fallen asleep, the dreams started coming to him.

He was in a pit of darkness, you couldn't see anything. He had already tried to run out of it, but it was endless so it was useless just the same.

He was running because he heard terrified screams, and evil laughter that followed those screams. Those screams sounded as if they were coming from a girl… a woman actually.

Suddenly the ground beneath him felt like it disappeared from underneath him and he was falling, then all at the same time the screaming ceased, and the laughter was harder than before, then, it vanished, everything all at once, in a split second.

There was the blackness again, it felt as if time had stopped, and then a face appeared in the darkness, a sad, angry face.

"Help," it said, it sounded like the same voice that was screaming. Then it vanished like lightning in the sky, and as it did that billions of screams and more laughter surrounded him.

At that instant he bolted awake, panting. He awoke to find the Master Emerald glowing a bright, intense green color.

He was completely awake now and stood up looking from left to right frantically, wondering what was causing the Master Emerald to do this, but as he looked back at the Emerald it started to fade back to its normal color.

It was completely still and quiet on the island and you would have guessed that everything was perfectly fine, but Knuckles had a suspicious feeling about it all, or was it just his dreams? He wasn't sure about what was going on but he was only confused.

Then he heard a movement from a nearby bush. He turned around but didn't see anything once again. He kept looking but saw nothing.

"Who's there?" he called out to the nothingness. No reply of course.

He slowly and cautiously walked down feeling unsure of what to do. He walked over to the bush and observed it. He spotted something and reached for it but then it jumped out and landed behind him.

He turned around, ready to fight, but then he saw who it was and jumped back a little.

He had a terrified look on his face.

"You!" he whispered surprised he could even talk.

He was scared.

Next Chapter

Okay for all I know that had absolutely nothing to do with romance but I didn't know how I could bring him into the story so I guess that's my way of doing it. Anyway tell me what you thought about it I'm not too sure I like it right now so sorry if I tortured you because you read it. I actually put the names in there this time instead of so many 'he's' and stuff like that. Review please I will appreciate it greatly, and those of you who _were_ tortured thanks for reading it anyway. Any type of review is fine evn if its one I won't be too happy with. Thanks again!


	3. Silence

What's up guys? Okay so here's chapter 3 and I will tell you right now that it is _completely_ pointless so I am really sorry. I think that I am just starting to stall now though because I need to think of more ideas so if the next chapter doesn't come out for a while you know why. And also I have noticed that my chapters are kind of short so I am _really_ trying my hardest to make them longer, and I am _really_ trying to make this story better but I don't really know how that's going in my opinion its just getting worse. Anyway here it is, if you don't like it …well neither do I and I am sorry, real sorry.

Disclaimer: you should seriously know this by heart now because people say it every time but once again I do not own any of these awesome characters they belong to SEGA.

Chapter 3: Silence

Rouge had left her place extrenely late in the night, but in her frantic stage she landed at her destination in no less than twenty minutes. She still had no idea what this place was called, but she was sure that this was the place in her dream. She was wondering if he was really here. But then again, why would he be? It was a dream and that's all, she didn't even know why she had come here in the first place. Rouge had every doubt in her mind that he wasn't here, but she thought that she should be careful anyway, because that's how she was trained. To always be aware of your surroundings and everyone in them.

So far there was no one in her surroundings though because all that was in them were trees.

There was no sign of anyone anywhere around her, not even a sign of any living thing at all. All of this just completed her doubt, but she _had_ just gotten here _and _it was nightime so maybe everything was asleep.

She finally decided that she would take a look around this place and see if she could find any sign of life.

She was using her stealth skills to run from bush to bush or tree to tree. This was ridiculous. Runnig and hiding when there wasn't even a sound to run or hide from, let alone an actual person.

Rouge finally decided to just stop with the nonsense and quite wasting energy for she might need it later. So now she was only walking deeper into this forest.

Even thought this place was completely isolated she liked the feel of it, because it made her feel like she was in her own little planet with no one else, so she could just be alone with herself and her own thoughts.

She was thinking about that when she finally saw _something_. She saw this bright green light coming from the other side of the woods.

A big smile crept its way onto her face because now she was thinking that the green light was coming from the Master Emerald. So wherever the Master Emerald is, its perfect guardian had to be there.

But that was a sign of life so that meant she had to start being careful and go back to running behind things to conceal herself. She was trying to go as fast as she could without revealing herself.

In her stage of crazy madness, something crossed her mind that she hadn't thought of yet, and it made her slow down until she was at a complete stop.

Why was she here?

Just to find out if she was right about where he was? What was she going to do if she actually found him? Spy on him and hope not to be noticed after a long time? Was that even possible?

If he _did _discover her here, he would probably just kick her back off. If he found her sneaking around He would probably think that she was here to steal the Master Emerald and that's all.

This idea saddened her because if he couldn't return her love, she at least wanted him to be able to see her differently, and not think of her as a spy or a thief and nothing else. She wanted him to know that she wasn't after the Master Emerald anymore. Though she only used that as an excuse to follow him and be with him.

At this point she considered giving up, but before she did that she wanted to at least see him or find out if he was really here before she left. So she just continued sneaking around torward the green light to see what she would find.

As she neared the end of the dense trees, she could now clearly see that the green light _was_ coming from the Master Emerald. Then she saw the shrine but she couldn't find the Master Emerald's guardian,

Rouge ducked behind a bush that had a clear viewof the shrine, and waited to see if Knuckles would return because of course he would never leave the Master Emerald alone for long.

But as she waited she began to doze off until she was entirely asleep.

The sound of grass crunching under someones feet slowly woke her up. She peeked through places in the bush to see if anyone was really there, or if it was just another one of her bizzare dreams.

When she looked she saw the the person she had been longing to see, but also dreaded to face.

It was Knuckles.

She caught her breath just before she could gasp and she frantically tried to decide what she could do to not be seen. Rouge could think of absolutely nothing, so the best she could think of was to act as if she hadn't been hiding at all.

Knuckles was walking around the bush to figure out what was there. That was when Rouge decided to blow her cover. Rouge jumped out from behind the bush and landed behind him, but when Knuckles turned around he didn't look angry, but frightened.

At first she thought that maybe she had scared him by jumping out at him, but as she studied his expression she could tell that something about _herself_ was scaring him. And after he had turned around he had barely said the words "You," and something in his tone was making her feel a little scared.

She wondered what was wrong, why he was acting so strange.

Neither one of them knew what to do at all so they just stayed put, standing across from eachother completely silent.

Next Chapter

Once again I am really sorry about that chapter but I honestly ran out of ideas. Oh yeah, and I don't know if I told you this or not yet but I will_ always_ reply to reviews and I will _always_ reply back to any PM's and I will _always always ALWAYS _appreciate reviews even if they are like from twenty years in the future. But I honestly do love to get reviews from people. So anyway let me know how you liked it and I already know it is completely pointless and don't ask me why I put it there okay? I don't expect to get many 'I thought this chapter was great' reviews so yeah. I am going to try to make the next chapter WAY better but I always say that and it never really happens. Okay thanks for reading and if you review thanks for that as well.


	4. Awakening The Nightmare

So I'm back! I don't know about this chapter because I did it in kind of a rush, but I hope its okay anyway so I'm giving you a heads up. I don't have much to say but here it is. And I didn't even really think about the name of the chapter too much so this was like last minute stuff.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the awesome Sonic characters they ALL belong to SEGA.

Chapter 4: Awakening the Nightmare

It was the face he had seen in his dream…

Rouge was uncomfortable between the silence and the scared expressions; all she wanted to do right now was find a way out of this. She glanced behind her and thought about making a run for it. Rouge's new movement had snapped Knuckles back to Earth. When Rouge was about to take off, she heard Knuckles voice which made a thrill go through her body and made her turn back around.

"What are you doing here." he had said, "What do you want." He was trying to keep the fear away from his voice and tried to keep it even, but he wasn't sure if it was working.

Rouge looked at him speculatively. His questions were more like demands than anything else. His voice sounded extremely worn and tired.

Rouge was unsuccessfully searching her mind for an answer that was believable yet true at the same time. Her mind came up blank every time. Rouge was glad for not having to say the answer, but was dissapointed at his guess.

"Never mind. I already know. You should leave, it's a waste of time and effort, because you aren't going to get what you came for. Go away, give up, and leave it alone," he said strictly.

He really didn't like being so rude to her, but he knew she couldn't be here, she couldn't be anywhere around him, she could and _would_ get hurt, because his nighmares were known to come true.

She rolled her eyes at him, more commands; she really hated people acting like they were the boss of her. She silently asked herself what it was that made her love him so much, but then she took her thought back because a whole list appeared in her mind.

Rouge knew what he was thinking; this frustrated her because of course he was thinking that she had come for the Master Emerald, to steal it, of course. Rouge felt like slapping him in the face and telling him that the stupid Emerald was not the only thing she cared about in the whole world.

To avoid this she turned her back on him and waited to see if he had anything else to say. When he didn't say anything more, she figured it was her turn. If he was going to be mean and rude to her then she could be way meaner and way more rude back to him.

"You are _definitely not_ the boss of me, you Knucklehead. I do _not_ take orders from just anyone, especially people like you, why would I? You are completely useless to me. Also, just in case you haven't noticed, I don't just 'give up' on everything I see. Because if I did, I would probably end up just like you, with absolutely nothing! Not one thing in the world that I wanted, I bet you that's why you are stranded up here all alone with nothing except that big rock to keep you company. If I see something, and want it, then I _will_ get it, understand? If my heart's set on something then you will probably have to kill me to keep me away from it."

Her eyes were like flames, and her voice was dead serious and frozen as ice. So she had gone just a little bit farther than she had intended to but she was known to do that when she got mad.

Knuckles was expecting an outrage of this sort so he took no offense.

"Who said I was here for the Master Emerald anyway?" she said rolling her eyes and turning her back to him again as she said the words.

She hadn't exactly meant for him to hear her because then it would just start another fight between them, and she honestly didn't want to fight with him. But then she couldn't just let him win either.

He had been waiting patiently for Rouge to stop her steam of words, he was somewhat relieved when she finally decided to stop, but then she had said she wasn't here for the Emerald, which took him by surprise because, well what else would she be after?

He didn't believe what she had said though. "You? Here for anything that's not the Emerald? I don't think so. You're probably just trying to trick me. Well it's not working, Batgirl, and if you aren't here for the Mater Emerald then there really isn't anything here for you so you should leave," he repeated icily.

"Well at least you got the fact that I'm not here for your Master Emerald through your dull brain, and why is it that you want me to leave so bad?" she asked irritably.

"Why do you want to stay so bad?' he asked back.

It was like a gun fight, one shot after another and no matter how many times you got shot no one would give up.

"I never said I wanted to stay!"

"Then leave!"

"You never answered why."

"Do I really neeed to?"

"_Yes._"

One shot after another and no one would give up.

"Fine."

"Well…" she prompted.

"Do you seriously expect me to trust someone like _you _on my island where the number one jewel lies?" he had no intention of telling her the other and biggest reason he didn't want her here, but this reason was partly true.

"What do you mean 'someone like _you_'?" she turned around to face him again to hear his answer.

"I _mean _a thief, or maybe a spy, or a treasure hunter if they feel like doesn't matter, I don't want you here no matter who you are," he said, he just desperatley wanted her to go away before she got hurt.

'Why should I even care if she gets hurt? If she won't listen then that's her fault.' he thought to himself. He didn't know why he should even care in the first place so he just decided that he would let her do whatever she wanted to do as long as she didn't try to take the Master Emerald.

"No wonder you don't have any friends, you let no one near you," she said. She would've felt a little sorry for him but she was too mad to have any other emotions at the moment.

By this time he was tired of arguing so he was just going to let her have her way because of course, Rouge the Bat would never lose or give up.

"Never mind. I can't care less about what you do. I'm just going to warn you that," he stopped to think if he should really tell her, he settled on just a half truth, "It's not safe here at all, but like I said, I don't care what you do, or if you get hurt as long as you stay away from the Master Emerald, and leave me alone, we shouldn't have any problems," he told her.

He was still being so rude but Rouge was just happy that she had won although she was surprised he gave up so easily.

"Fine I'll stay away from you and your stupid Emerald, but I'm not leaving," she said.

"Okay," was all he had said before he turned around and walked back to the shrine. Even though he didn't have any reason to care about her safety and said he didn't, he still felt that he had a responsibility for her safety.

She watched him walking back until he reached the stairs then she turned on her heel and stalked away in the opposite direction that he had taken. She didn't know where she would stay at to keep away from him but she figured if she kept going she would find a place.

When she had been watching him walk away he seemed so distant, like he was in another world or something and it seemed like he really did just want her to leave. Rouge decided that she would just give him a break and stay away for awhile.

She had found a nice waterfall and was laying on a rock nearby it, gazing at the moon again for the second time that night until she fell asleep, with Knuckles on her mind as usual.

Next Chapter

So that one was way rushed because I kind of just wanted to get it over with and I didn't even have this planned out or anything I just thought of it in like twenty minutes or something like that. And the next chapter might not come for a while because I haven't planned that far and I actually want to try to make this one better but who knows. Review anyway, please. Wish me luck and hope that I update soon because I NEED to get this story DONE but there is probably going to be a few more chapters though so you guuys got lucky. Got any ideas? let me know if you want to, I can probably try to think of something too so do whatever you want. Laters guys I got to get to work I hope you liked this chapter (I didn't but that's how I feel about every chapter I write but I wont bore you with complaints anymore cuz its useless) review for me I like it and it makes me want to get the next chapter up faster.


	5. A Spy's Plan

he Okay so I'm back, and I have absolutely no idea why this chapter took so long, because it's not even that good [its way worse than any of the other chapters] I just kind of threw it in there just because, and the next chapter _should_ be up pretty soon, but then again, who knows. I will just let you know that I have no intention what so ever of letting this fic die okay? No way I am going to give up so theres just a little heads up for you. So on with chapter 5.

Disclaimer: This shouldn't even be necessary any more but I have to put it anyway, I don't own any Sonic characters, they all belong to SEGA.

Chapter 5: A Spys' Plan

Rouge woke up at an extremely early hour in the morning, despite her lack of sleep. It was still dark and there were a few stars still in the sky.

She wasn't fully awake yet and it was so quiet that she was in her owm planet again. The waterfall she was by just soothed her and made her want to fall back to sleep, she was about to go to sleep again until she remembered where she was and got up.

She didn't know what she was going to do on the island, because she was supposed to stay away from Knuckles and the Emerald, so she just sat back down on the rock to think.

She had said to him that she wasn't going to leave, so of course Rouge the Bat had to keep her word, as much as she really didn't want to. Rouge had also said that she would stay away from him, and that was something she _really_ didn't want to do because that was why she had wanted to come in the first place, so now ahe had no idea what she could do.

She didn't know why she had told him that she wouldn't leave because her mission was already completed, she had come here to see if he was where she thought he would be, and he was, so why shouldn't she be able to leave now? Just because she had said she wouldn't? Or was there another reason?

Of course there was another reason, and of course she wouldn't admit it, so naturally she just thought it was because of what she had said.

Obviously she wasn't going to be leaving any time soon, but she knew she would get bored soon enough. So in the meantime, while it was still dark, and everything was still asleep, she decided to go and see the Gaurdian without being detected. She was up for the small challenge and was glad she had found something to do.

She got up from the thinking position she was in, stretched, got ready to put on her spy act, and went back to the way she had come from last night.

She was peeking out from behind a tree to make sure Knuckles was still asleep. He was sleeping with his back to the Emerald, his head on his knees, and his arms around his knees. To Rouge, it seemed like he was in a very deep sleep, enough so that it seemed safe to approach and not be closed the distance between the tree she was behind and the staires to the shrine.

Rouge quickly and stealthilywent up the stairs and when she was at the top she quietly went to the other side of the Emerald to where Knuckles was sleeping.

She poked her head out from the the side of the Emerald so that Knuckles was coming into sight now. She hoped that he wouldn't suddenly wake up and find her because then she would be in big trouble, and he would want to know what she was doing.

She was standing near him, and just gazing at his sleeping figure, thinking about him all the time. Rouge desperately wanted to be with him, but didn't want to fight. This idea was clearly impossible though because whenever one of them opened their mouths to the other they would always just end up screaming, and yelling, and fighting with the other and after only about a minute both of them would be extremely furious with the other.

As she looked at him asleep, he seemed like a totally different person than the one she was with yesterday. Rouge wasn't mad at him anymore because as she kept looking at him, all her anger dissolved into deep passionate love, no hate or anger against him because those were the feelings she had to fake whenever they were with eachother.

Rouge wished that she could just spend every moment while she was here, with him. He raised his head so that it too was against the Emerald. Rouge quickly ducked behind the Master Emerald, praying that he wouldn't wake up and find her. She was scared that he might find her, although, she had no idea why.

When she didn't hear any noise from the other side, she checked to see if he was still asleep. He seemed like he might wake up at any moment, so she decided that she should go before he night wake up again. She took another quick glance at him and flew away. Once again she had no idea where she could go or what she could do, so she just went back to the waterfall where she was at earlier.

When she got there, she was asking herself what she could do while she was here. She was curious of what Knuckles did all day long, so she thought that maybe she would go and spy o him again later. She was thinking up a plan where she wouldn't have to spy at all. She decidedd that she would go exploring the island and pretend she was lost when she met up with him.

He probably wouldn't believe her if she told him that she was lost, but she didn't care, as long as she would be able to see him again.

Rouge never thought that she would be this desperate to be with someone, where she actually had to plan a way for them to meet. She felt like she was being unreasonably stupid about this whole thing, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

It was still dark outside, and she was waiting until a reasonable time to 'get lost' and a reasonable time for Knuckles to be awake and doing his daily activities. Rouge was trying to figure out what it was he did all day, because there was no way he would go out of range from the Mater Emerald, especially with her here either.

Rouge didn't know what to do for the time being so she thought that maybe she would just fall asleep again, and wait for the sun to rise.

Rouge returned to the spot where she was at last night, once again thinking about Knuckles, then she fell back to sleep, unable to wait to put her plan into action.

Next Chapter

Okay so I won't say that this chapter was totally pointless because you had to know about the plan and all that, but I still don't think muck of it. Anyway, I'm thinking that the next chapter will be out soon, so yeah, tell me what you thought about it. Plus this time I actually have a plan for the next chapter… kind of … but still that's the first time I have actually had a plan! And that's why it should be out soon-ish. I am pretty sure I told most of you this but for those that I didn't I forgot to tell you that if you read and review my story then I will most likely read and review yours, and if I haven't yet that's just because I have been extremely busy and haven't gotten to it yet, That's all. Oh yeah, just curious, but who are your guys' favorite Sonic characters? You don't have to answer, I just want to see. Bye.


	6. A Nightmare Recognized

Hey, so I know I said that I would probably get this chapter up and everything really fast but I didn't get to. So I think this one actually took longer than any of the other chapters. Yeah sorry about that, whenever I say something like that then just ignore me because it probably won't be true in the future. I don't have much to say so here's chapter 6.

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own any Sonic characters items or whatever else, just the story.

Chapter 6: A Nightmare Recognized

When Rouge woke up again she was happy that it was finally time for her to get going. She hated sitting around doing nothing at all. The highly anticipated moment was finally here.

She knew she couldn't just go straight to where Knuckles was first she had to wander around the rest of the island until she got to where he was. Rouge was disappointed that she couldn't see him right away, but it was still better than just sitting in the same spot the whole time.

She had already planned out where she would go, and had formed some sort of mental map in her mind. Rouge knew she couldn't seriously get lost even if she tried to; her sense of direction was too good.

She would have to go in the opposite direction of where the shrine was, then circle around the whole perimeter of the island until she came back to where the shrine was. Rouge figured that the island couldn't possibly be very big, so it shouldn't take more than a few hours to circle around it.

When she got moving she thought that she would have been extremely impatient to hurry and get to Knuckles, but as she kept walking she was happy she got to see more of the island. She thought that the island was so gorgeous, maybe that's the reason Knuckles never complained about living here, come to think of it, she thought that maybe she wouldn't even mind living in a place as beautiful as this.

Rouge loved seeing all the waterfalls, and lakes, and flowers. They all added to the beauty. She wandered around a lot more than she had ever intended to, so it took her a little while longer to get around to Knuckles. When she finally got there, she saw him right away.

Before she would come out though, she watched him for a few minutes. He was still sitting by the Emerald, and he still seemed like he had a lot on his mind, or was thinking really hard about something. Rouge wished she could read his mind so then she would be able to see what he was thinking about.

She was tempted just to run out in front of him and ask what was wrong, but obviously she could never do that. And he needed to see her first, because if she just walked out there, things would be difficult. She needed to do something to get his attention.

Rouge had tried several things in attempt to get his attention, but nothing seemed to get him out of his daze. She racked her mind for another idea, what else could she do that she hadn't tried already?

She had tried numerous things ranging from rustling bushes to throwing small pebbles. But after thinking about it for awhile she thought of another idea even though it was a bit risky, she thought it was worth a try.

There were trees encircling the Master Emerald shrine, so Rouge was going to run along those trees as fast as she could, brushing against many bushes as she past them and making as much noise as possible.

Then she would return to her spot behind the shrine. Then if that was to fail, she couldn't think of any more ideas at the moment, and would probably just try it again later or tomorrow.

But luckily it didn't fail and seemed to get his attenetion because he was starting to look around, with a lost look on his face. She smiled, happy that her plan finally worked.

Before he could look to see her, she ran way back in the other direction, and then stopped; at a distance that if he looked over there he wouldn't suspect that she could see the Master Emerald or him.

Luckily enough, he did see her, but he didn't know that it was her, he thought that it was just some intruder.

Knuckles was sure it was an intruder because he thought that there was no way Rouge would stay on this island more than a few hours. He growled, Knuckles hated the idea of anyone but himself on this island.

Rouge was walking slowly with her arms crossed looking around as though she were lost.

Knuckles got up from the shrine and ran to where the "intruder" was, ready for a fight. Rouge was completely conscious of him coming, but she was confused at why he was running, she just pretended not to notice. Knuckles kept running until he realized it was only Rouge. He walked the rest of the distance to close the gap.

He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration before saying anything to her.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked her, still sounding frustrated.

Rouge spun around on her heel so that she was facing him, acting like she wasn't expecting him to be there.

"Well I _did_ say I wasn't going to leave, didn't I?" she replied back.

"I guess," he said reluctantly, "but why would you ever want to be somewhere, where it's so dangerous?" He kept trying to hint at how dangerous it was for her to be here but she just wouldn't listen to him no matter what.

The fear he had had the night before returned. He didn't know why but it was like he had a responsibilityto keep her safe. Knuckles knew it shouldn't matter to him, but finally last night, he accepted that it did.

Anything that happened on this island was his responsibility, or his fault. Meaning that if something did happen to Rouge it would be his fault and he would have to feel the guilt of it all.

"Dangerous? What are you talking about, theres nothing dangerous about this place," Rouge told him.

Knuckles closed his eyes and reopened them, trying to think of some way to make her understand.

"I know it doesn't seem like it could ever be dangerous," he said, and finally accepted the defeat of having to tell her the somewhat truth, "but trust me… it is," he finished a bit miserably.

Rouge had a puzzled expression on her face, she was confused by the words he had said and the tone he had said them in.

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully, this time she believed him, and this time she actually wanted to know.

But it was already too late, something else answered her question.

Next Chapter

Okay so I think the next chapter will be sort of action-y, probably but you should know by now not to listen to me. Sorry for not updating for like a month but it's been a crazy few weeks and I havent had time to really think about anything. You guys probablt thought that I quit on the story but I already told you that I would never do that. Thank you for still reading though. Read and review, make me happy. Favorite Sonic game? Okay so this time I will warn you, next chapter may not be up for a while okay. Bye!


	7. Apocalypse

It's been a really long time since I last updated; I don't even know why it took so long. Anyway I think this chapter is kind of short but I'm sure its necessary. Not much to say so here's chapter 7.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any Sonic characters only my Apocalyptic Doom Demon Of Chaos.

Oh yeah, and I just had the great idea that thoughts should be in _italics_.

Chapter 7: Apocalypse

The ground started rumbling and black clouds overtook the once blue sky. The sun was completely covered, eaten by the pitch blackness. All Rouge and Knuckles could do for now was just watch all of it take place, neither of them had any idea whatsoever of what they couold do.

They just stared at it incredulously, completely shocked at what was happening. Rouge had no idea of what was going on, so she didn't know if she should be scared or not, and Knuckles was just staring at it waiting for something to happen to them.

The twon now could not see what was going on around them; they couldn't even see the ground they were standing on. Rouge looked around, now it was clear to her that this most definitely was not normal and she had every reason in the world to be scared.

_Is this what he meant when he said it was too dangerous here? But how would he know what was going to happen? _Rouge thought to herself.

Rouge wasn't able to see anything at all anymore, the only thing she could see was Knuckles, she couldn't see the Master Emerald glowing its usual green anymore, which was something that never happened to it.

Rouge looked up at Knuckles, he didn't seem scared or surprised, he looked as if this was what he had been waiting for. She could also tell that his thoughts were no longer elsewhere, now they were here.

Even though he didn't look it, he was terrified. He noticed something strange about thins terrified feeling though, that it wasn't for himself but for the person next to him. The feeling of great responsibility for Rouge came back to him as well. He knew he had to think of some way to get out of this.

_But how? Theres no way to escape…_ he thought, desperately searching his mind for some sort of answer, anything was better than justwaiting here doing nothing.

Knuckles already knew it was pointless to run, but he had to think of another way very soon.

Rouge finally found her voice to ask the question they had both been silently wondering about.

"What's going on?" she managed to ask, her voice full of worry, confusion and sheer terror.

When he heard her voice, the tone of it cut deep for some reason. It was his island, he was supposed to know what to do, and he was supposed to know what was going on. When he heard her he felt unbelievably angry at himself.

_Why didn't I do something to get her away? Anything…I didn't even try. _

Rouge noticed his silence and looked up at him.

"Knuckles?" she said wondering if he was okay.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" he said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. "Why didn't you leave when I told you to?"

Rouge looked at him, how could he ask such questions? She never knew anything like this was possible. But it seemed like he wasn't even talking to her, but to himself, letting his thoughts come out as words.

Then all was silenced by laughter, evil laughter.

They both looked around, Knuckles knew what was next, Rouge was going to get hurt. And he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Rouge was looking around, "Knuckles? Who's here?"She asked thinking that he might actually answer her this time.

"I don't think it's a who, that, I'm sure of. But I don't know what it is." He finally answered. He was still trying to think of a way to get away, but each time his mind came up blank.

"Rouge, we need to find a way to get away from this thing, whatever it is, and fast or something bad is guaranteed to happen," he told her.

I know," she said staring at the ground, focusing just as hard as Knuckles trying to think of something.

Rouge looked up and past Knuckles. He heard her gasp and looked at her. Her face held the expression of absolute horror and shock. Knuckles followed her frightened gaze, and when he saw it he had a similar look plastered on his face. Knuckles looked back at her, but she had started to run away.

"Rouge! No! Come back!" he yelled hoping that she would listen this time. But she didn't so he had no choice but to chase her.

Soon enough he had lost her though. He kept running determined to find her. Until he heard a loud tortured scream and stopped dead in his tracks. He was too shocked to move for a few moments until he realized what he had to do. He had to go find her and if possible, help her. Even if it meant something terrible would happen to himself.

Knuckles was running into the trees, following the sound of the scream. When he came into an opening in the trees, he was horrified at what he saw

He saw this creature destroying everything. Then he saw Rouge lying on the floor besides the creature.

They called this creature The Apocalyptic Doom Demon of Chaos, the god of destruction. He never thought it was real, but now he believed it.

Next Chapter

So how was that? I don't know, the first half of it seemed like it was just sort of repeating the same thing over and over again, but then the next half seemed more needed. I already started writing the beginning of the next chapter, so maybe just maybe will it be up soon. This chapter took forever, I don't know why though but I got stuck after pretty much every single sentence, so there was a _huge_ writers block on this chapter. So I hope you liked it and I'm already busy on the next chapter.


	8. Complete Vanishing

Yeah, I finally got finished with chapter 8! I don't know what else to say, so here it is.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own any Sonic character, only the Apocalyptic Doom Demon of Chaos (also A.D.D.O.C yeah it sounds like a disease but still)

Chapter 8: Complete Vanishing

The creature hadn't seen him yet, so Knuckles planned to keep it that way until he thought of a way to get rid of the creature. Was it possible that maybe the Master Emerald could help get the creature off the island?

What could the Master Emerald do, and where would the Apocalyptic Doom Demon of Chaos be sent? Knuckles didn't want anyone else to have to deal with this horrid creature, but he most definitely had to get Rouge away from that monster.

He had seen her lying beside the creature. Knuckles didn't know what to make out of it, just was hoping for the best. He didn't have time to worry about what was happening, he just had to think of how to fix it.

Knuckles couldn't let the demon have her; she would be the very last thing it would get. It could have anything else just not her.

Maybe if he could get to the Master Emerald, he might have a chance at getting both of them away. If he did get the Master Emerald to him, maybe he could go super, and then maybe he could defeat the demon.

The Apocalyptic Doom Demon of Chaos was setting everything on fire, killing every tree bush and wild animal within its range, knocking down the already dead trees. Knuckles wanted to go and retrieve the Master Emerald, but he didn't want Rouge out of his sight for even a few seconds, who knew what the demon could do to her in that time.

He had to take the risk though because, honestly, either way something bad would probably come up, and she would have a better chance if he got her away or defeated the demon, or at least tried to, instead of watching her which was guaranteed to result in nothing except the waste of precious time.

The Master Emerald wasn't far, but he would have to sneak around the remaining trees, he couldn't go very fast though because if he did, the demon would be sure to hear him and that would be most definitely one of the worst things to happen. If the demon saw him neither Rouge or he would stand a chance, they barely stood a chance now.

Knuckles took one more look at Rouge, but as he did so, he felt a foreign feeling come upon him, he was confused by it, but didn't waste time trying to figure it out, and he just quickly looked away and silently started to creep towards the Master Emerald, being sure to stay away from the fire and the demon.

Only once on his seemingly everlasting journey to the shrine did he think he would be discovered, when this happened he felt extreme devastation. But luckily enough the sound of crackling fire was enough to hide the sound he made. Due to this he carried on even slower and even more carefully than before.

It tortured him that he wasn't able to see if Rouge was okay or not, it was still a wonder to him why he cared so much, all he knew was that he did, so trying to protect her might just be one of the last things he would do.

As he was right near the Master Emerald shrine he made sure the demon was still preoccupied with destroying everything before climbing up the side of the shrine. He reached the top of the shrine, still unnoticed, and was prepared to turn super.

Knuckles wasn't too familiar with being in super form, but it was his only chance to possibly win. He was hoping the Master Emerald was still working because its usual glow wasn't there. The Master Emerald was acting strangely before hand too, though so he still had his hopes up.

Knuckles said an ancient spell and the Master Emerald granted him his super form. Nothing too drastic happened to his physical appearance; he only turned a pink color, even though he hadn't changed much on the outside, he felt so much stronger on the inside.

He had made a plan on his way to the shrine, first he would see if he was able to sneak by the demon and just get Rouge and run away with her to get her to safety.

If that didn't work he would have to fight the demon and from there it was all a mystery.

Still in his super form he made his way back to the demon, where Rouge was still lying. He went around the back of the demon, silently making his way to Rouge. Knuckles made no sound whatsoever, but just as he was about to pick her up and take her away from the demon, it must have sensed him there because it turned its head sharply towards him.

Before the demon had a chance to do anything dangerous, Knuckles quickly ran up to the demon and was about to throw a powerful punch on it, but as soon as he was about to come in contact with the demon, it vanished, along with the fire.

At first Knuckles thought that it teleported somewhere else on the island, but he looked around for it and saw no signs of it. Knuckles didn't feel its presence anymore and a wave of peace came over him and he felt the demon was gone. Even though the fire was gone there was still marks of the demons visit, like the burned and knocked down trees and Rouge's body lying on the ground.

For a little while he actually forgot about her, because he was confused about what happened, but as soon as he saw her there he only picked up her body slowly, scared to see if she was alive or not, hoping she was alive, he ran her back through the forest and stopped at the lake to find out.

Next Chapter

YES!! I'm finally done with that chapter, as uneventful as that was it took me a long time to finish it so now "I feel great accomplishment," that it's done. Anyway big announcement, I will not write during summer because I will be way busy so if I don't put up a chapter by May 20th I probably won't update in at least 3 or 4 months, I'm really sorry but I'll try to get one more chapter done before I leave, so I'm still not quitting yet, don't think I am because its only because I am finally going back home for a while and we will be all over the place and most likely I won't have access to a computer anyway so… anyway I hope you all liked it please review!


End file.
